


[podfic] better than I ever even knew

by Fiannly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the classic phil's absent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: Before Phil, Dan was pretty sure he could only exist alone.





	[podfic] better than I ever even knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina_rocher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [better than I ever even knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949418) by [marina_rocher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/pseuds/marina_rocher). 



**Text:** [better than I ever even knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949418)

**Author:** [marina_rocher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina_rocher/pseuds/marina_rocher)

**Reader:** [fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly)

**Length:** 7:70

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=123HLMsKmpJ1d9poBBKGMoEColPv-Gr2g) _(on google drive)_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, my name is [@[swissfuckingcheesegdi](http://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/)] on tumblr and i hope you have a nice day


End file.
